<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day in Kubara by jenskaya20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269122">A Day in Kubara</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenskaya20/pseuds/jenskaya20'>jenskaya20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Gen, Haiku, Horseriding, Horses, Meditation, Regret, Stand-Off, Swordfighting, The Burden of Responsibility, defense, survivor's guilt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenskaya20/pseuds/jenskaya20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Jin has become disconnected from his father after the death of Lady Sakai and the Yarikawa Rebellion. This is the first time that Jin and Lord Shimura spend a significant amount of time alone with each other, and discover they have a lot more in common than they first thought. But not all is peaceful on this beautiful day...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Father and Son - Relationship, Nephew and Uncle, Two Samurai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Day in Kubara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">
  <em class="iw">One Year after the Yarikawa Rebellion</em>
</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee"> </p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Jin shuffled his feet through the orange leaves. The air was cool and dry, small gusts wafting against his face. The region was hilly, but he trudged over the hills, lost in thought, hardly looking ahead of him. It was late morning, and he had been out here for about half an hour when a distant shout woke him out of his reverie.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Another shout, this time on the other side of a large hill. Jin walked forward cautiously, but it was not a shout of alarm. Once he reached the top, he looked down before him.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">In a clearing covered in a red-orange carpet stood his uncle Lord Shimura, alone. Jin had never been out here this far before and nearly stumbled backwards, but he was not seen. He quickly rushed behind a bush and hoped his yellow tunic would camouflage him. There must have been only 40 paces between them.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Uncle stood at one end of the glade, eyes closed and katana outstretched before him. He opened his eyes and began a quick set of moves, five strikes in various directions. Jin noticed that wherever his feet landed, there was already an imprint on the leaves there. Once the set was complete, he backed up and positioned himself the same as before. He did this set of moves several times more, with absolute concentration. Perfect repetition.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">After a pause, a shadow fell over his uncle’s face as he traced a thought, and he changed his stance. This time he did a new set of moves, much quicker and bolder than the ones before. Three lightning strikes, almost leaping from one stroke to the other. The blade whisked through the air with an audible wail.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">He lost balance on the third strike and straightened himself out, visibly disappointed with himself. He backed up to where he was before, and attempted the same set. Again his balance faltered, nearly falling to his knees. Jin saw him grit his teeth as he returned to his starting position. Uncle yelled out a cry at each new stroke, and suddenly went into free form, sparring with an unseen enemy in the wind. A dozen strikes masterfully executed if judged individually, but in tandem it was only a jumbled, unbalanced flurry of rage.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“<em class="iw">No!</em>” he cried out at the end and stumbled to the ground, but it was not from losing his footing. He stuck his sword into the soft earth and covered his face. He knelt there for several moments.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Jin knew he had just seen something he shouldn’t have. He wanted to flee but his legs felt chained to the ground. He looked around for his escape but within a moment they had already exchanged glances. Jin scrambled to his feet and was ready to sprint away when his uncle called out to him.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Jin!”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">It was not a harsh word.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Forgive me, Uncle, I didn’t mean to disturb your training.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">When there was no reply, Jin looked up to see only a remorseful gaze.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“It is alright. Come here.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Jin shuffled his feet through the leaves once again, the only sound other than faint crickets under the brush.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“You are a long way from home.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“I will return home promptly, I wasn’t lost. I won’t come here again.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Nonsense. I do not tell anyone where I go when I want to be alone. But you reminded me of the first rule of a samurai.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“What rule is that, Uncle?”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“… I will tell you when you are older. Come. Ride with me.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Lord Shimura’s horse was nearby, and Jin sat in front. They remained silent for a while until they reached a path in the forest. One way led to Castle Shimura, the other to Omi Village.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“You would like to ride your own horse soon, wouldn’t you?”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Yes, Uncle.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Has your father started teaching you?”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“No… he has been occupied of late.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“… Is that why you came out here?”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“How did you know?”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“I know your father well, Jin… but he is a good man. Listen to his wisdom and guidance.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Yes, Uncle.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Before I take you home, I want to show you something,” Lord Shimura urged the horse forward, crossing the path to the other side, and down an incline. It led to a rocky ravine with a stream at the very bottom. Together they climbed down and found a large stone slab next to the stream bed. The blue sky above them was sprinkled with falling leaves.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“I used to come here often, before the war. It’s been too long… Sit with me, Jin.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“What do you meditate on, Uncle?”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Many things. Let me guide you…”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Jin did not like meditation very much, but he hadn’t done it with his uncle before. His composed and serene manner was inspiring enough to give it a chance. The flowing water in front of Jin succeeded in taking him away from mundane thoughts, and so he would only focus on breathing. They did this for 10 minutes.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“<em class="iw">Rushing stream of time, endless possibilities, never the same twice,</em>” Lord Shimura said softly, more to himself than Jin.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“… I wish I could make poetry like that,” Jin opened his eyes.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“You have much life ahead of you to practice… as much as the water of this stream.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Father enjoys poetry too. But I have not heard a new one from him in a long time.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Then perhaps it is time to inspire him,” Uncle smiled lightly. “Make one now, in our tradition.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“What shall I reflect on?”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“… What you are feeling right now.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Jin worked his jaw for a few moments, staring at the water. Rather than hurry him, his uncle knelt there in silence, gently watching. Jin hadn’t experienced such patience from someone in a long time.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“<em class="iw">Leaf on the water, cannot change my direction, rushing on alone.</em>”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Well done,” Uncle murmured thoughtfully. “Give that to your father.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“I will.” Together they stood up and went back up the gorge.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“I should take you home now. Perhaps I will pay your father a visit.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“He would be grateful for it.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“And if he asks where you have been, I’ll let him know you were with me.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“I don’t want to anger him. He was already angry this morning when I hadn’t studied my recitations well enough.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Uncle made no reply, but once they reached the road again, he got down from his horse.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Stay on. Let me give you your first official riding lesson.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Really?” Jin’s eyes went wide. His feet couldn’t even reach the stirrups.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“I will help you find your own mount in the future. But for now, sit alone, and see how it feels.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Uncle took the reins and walked alongside the horse’s head. Jin grasped the saddle tightly, looking only a few paces ahead. Uncle noticed this immediately.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“First rule of riding, do not stare at the ground beneath you. You must look ahead, at the place the ground meets the sky! That is your destination, and all that is in between you must trust your horse to act on its instincts. You will know a good horse when it doesn’t need guidance for its every step, but takes care of itself, as well as you.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Yes, Uncle,” Jin did as instructed, and soon found himself relaxing. He rolled his shoulders back, letting the horse ride at a trot for many minutes. To be riding the new jito’s horse…</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“What brought you out here, Uncle? Isn’t it half an hour’s ride from the Castle from here?” Jin felt courage enough to speak what was on his mind for much of the morning.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“It is. But I rarely train in the same place twice. One must always work with new terrain, to be prepared for anything. I’ve nearly exhausted the grounds near my castle by now…”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Jin wanted to ask more, but knew not to be intrusive. What was he learning? Was it a new routine for him? Do samurai train in new stances even in middle age?</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">And then what happened…</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“You are doing well. How do you feel?”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Much better. I am not afraid.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Good. Perhaps I will get you your own mount sooner than later. I will need to stay at your side at all times if you are to ride at anything faster than —”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">An arrow hit the ground ahead of them, followed by a blood-curdling scream coming from a steep incline to their left. The horse was trained for war, but it was surprising enough that it reared up and Uncle was barely able to hold onto the reins. Jin braced the neck of the horse as tightly as he could.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Jin! Hold on!” Lord Shimura leaped onto the horse behind him and went on a full gallop. More arrows whizzed by and he easily maneuvered them.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">But that was not all. A new group of bandits appeared ahead of them, planning to attack them head on. With foes before and behind them, it was a well-planned ambush. Jin looked around in terror, unsure of what could possibly be done. There must have been a dozen bandits in total.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Take the reins!” Uncle unsheathed his blade and with the first bandit in his way, he deftly parried a jab meant for the horse and sliced the scoundrel’s throat open. Jin looked only to where the ground met the sky so he wouldn’t have to see the blood.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">The next bandit was equally unlucky and had their head nearly cut off by how fast the horse was going. A third rammed his shield into the horse’s head, directing it into the forest. Jin pulled with all his might to get it back onto the road, and to his surprise the horse obeyed. It was not nearly as afraid as he.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Jin! We must ride back to Omi! I must get your father!”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“What will happen?!”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“We will face them, but on our own terms,” immediately Uncle urged his horse forward and they went full-speed down the road. They arrived in the village only a few minutes later.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Lord Sakai!” Uncle shouted loudly as he rode into the estate grounds. “I need your blade!”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Within a few moments, Kazumasa stepped forth from the building. He looked gloomy as he often did, but considerably more alarmed. He made eye contact with his son.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Jin! Where were you?” he frowned menacingly.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“He was with me, Kazumasa. Jin, go inside.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Jin quickly leaped off the horse and watched as his father ran off with Lord Shimura back into the forest.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Yuriko! Where are you?” he called out for his caretaker. She was in a separate room than the one at the door.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Jin! What has happened? Why has your father left with your uncle?”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“They have gone to pursue bandits. It was a large group, and they’ve never been this close to the village before. I think… it was planned.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Oh dear… stay here, Jin. Let us pray for their protection. They must perform their duty to the prefecture.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">As was expected, the bandits soon arrived on foot to the estate, knowing that they still had a chance to catch the village while they were vulnerable. They had reformed into 2 groups, each one meant to flank whoever entered between them. Jin stayed at the back entrance of the courtyard, but he could just barely see the approaching conflict through the trees.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Lord Sakai and Lord Shimura each faced their own group, backs to each other. Archers remained in the back and readied their bows. How would two samurai be able to hold off such odds?</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">It was hardly a fair fight.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Lord Sakai immediately took advantage of an opening in one of the swordsmen and sliced two of them back-to-back. An archer let fly an arrow which glanced off his blade and fell in 2 pieces to the ground. The fourth bandit lost his nerve and ran back into the forest. Lord Sakai sprinted towards the remaining archer and dodged an arrow aimed right for his head before decapitating his victim.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Lord Shimura stood unmoved, watching his prey patiently. One bandit wielded a spear, and feigned several attacks in his direction. Finally the spearman surged forward and last moment was sidestepped. Uncle easily thrust his blade into the chest cavity. Two other swordsman charged together, and this is what surprised Jin the most. Uncle unleashed the lightning-fast strikes, faster than the bandits could focus on, and instantly blood gushed from their throats. A fourth archer froze in fear and gave Uncle the time to rush him head-on and strike the bow, snapping it in half with a loud crack. The bandit fell down and was mercifully stabbed in the heart.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Jin had never heard such screams of pain. Once the coast was clear and they checked the bandits for any clues as to why they attacked, the two samurai walked back towards the estate.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Was that what I think it was?” he heard his father say in the distance.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“What do you mean?”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“You used the deadly technique I only heard rumors of, which belonged to Lord Yarikawa…”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“And you had a moment to observe me?” Lord Shimura grimaced.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“I am not as <em class="iw">measured </em>as you in dispatching opponents.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Lord Shimura gave him a wry smile. “If only it was as you say. No… a <em class="iw">rumor </em>of a technique is not enough to advance a foe with… I saw it for myself, if only once...”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“<em class="iw">No</em>…” Kazumasa stopped abruptly and faced his jito in dismay. Jin was unable to hear what they said to each other at this point but his father put a hand on his shoulder. Lord Shimura seemed visibly comforted.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Once the two samurai returned to the estate, Jin knew better than to pretend he hadn’t watched, and bowed at their feet when they came in.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“We are safe for now,” Kazumasa began. “But you must first tell me what you were doing in the forest all this time, and how you came to meet your uncle.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“I went on a walk, and found him unexpectedly.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“We were on the way to visit you when the bandits attacked. It seems we have more to discuss than I originally planned. But first, I have a request for you.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“I see… what would you require of me, my lord?”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“That you would allow me three days a week to give Jin riding lessons. I will provide him a suitable mount which you shall look after.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“… It shall be as you wish, my lord.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“He has shown me more than enough today that he has both the resilience and courage to begin more earnest training as a warrior. I am most interested in his development.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“I am glad to hear it,” Kazumasa looked at his son with surprise. “I will see to such preparations immediately.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Thank you, Lord Sakai…”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Lord Shimura spent the afternoon first with Lord Sakai and was later joined by Jin and Yuriko. They talked and laughed about many things and shared a meal together, but before the sun would sink too low, it was time to leave.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“I want you to have this, Jin,” Uncle pulled out a small roll of paper from his jacket while sitting on his horse. “In memory of what happened today.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“Thank you, Lord Shimura,” Jin took it and bowed. “I promise to give Father my poem when the time is right.”</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">“And so have I to you. Farewell,” he smiled sadly. They shared a moment of silence before he rode into the fading light, a hidden path only known by him back to his castle.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">Inside the small scroll was a new poem that must have been written while Jin was not with him. He held onto it for years to come.</p><p class="hy hz fp ia ib ic id ie if ig ih ii ij ik il im in io ip iq ir is it iu iv dc ee">
  <em class="iw">Feet that walked my path</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Eyes that shared in my sorrow</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Earth touches the sky</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yuriko mentioned that she and Lord Shimura were the first ones to teach Jin how to ride a horse. Kazumasa seems to have been absent in such experiences. Why specifically horse riding? Here's a bit of speculation as to why. Also, I can't help wondering what kinds of poems Shimura would have written, since we never read a single one in the game but supposedly he was very skilled at it. Lastly, Shimura reveals that he knows the Dance of Wrath to Jin in their final confrontation in the game, how is that possible? Unless he had witnessed its use in the deaths of his father and brothers at the hands of Lord Yarikawa. Thus he bears lots of guilt that he wasn't skilled enough of a warrior to have stopped this from happening, to the point of obsession to recreate it from memory. After all, it was an event he cannot easily remove from his mind...</p><p>The first rule of a samurai: There is not a moment in your life that you will not be examined for your actions. You must always set an example for the people. Even at the cost of yourself...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>